Messed up love!
by Kaede Amai
Summary: What happens if you fall in love with someone who isn't how they appear? And what happens when someone else falls for them?
1. Chapter 1

Kaede:This is my first fan fic, do the disclaimer please Fudou-kun 3

Fudou: **Don't say my name like that!**

Kaede:(Crying)Sabamaru, Fudou is shouting at me!

Sabamaru: (Growls like dog)

[Fudou backs away]

Fudou:(Sighs)Kaede does not own inazuma eleven (if she did the series would go on forever)

* * *

><p>It was a normal day for Raimon, school had ended a while ago and everyone had gone down to the riverside to train.<p>

All was going as it always does when suddenly, there was a loud scream, Kidou knew instantly the scream had come from his sister! Everyone ran as fast as they could to were the scream had come from, when they got there they saw two men lying unconscious on the floor and an embarrassed looking Haruna with both her hands placed gently onto the hand of a boy around there age. He had short black hair with white highlights at the bottom, his eyes were hard to make out from where the group were standing, he was wearing a brown hoodie and tracksuit bottoms, and under his free arm he had a soccer ball. There was a strange tension in the air.

Natsumi, finally getting of the tension, asked Haruna what happened.

''I got attacked by some boys and this guy came and saved me!'' She said with an embarrassed smile.

Fudou, Sakuma and Genda were now holding back Kidou, knowing he would attack at any given chance. Endou walked forwards

''Do you play soccer?'' He asked with an idiotic grin spreading across his face.

The boy nodded.

''He doesn't talk much, does he?'' Fudou asked, eying the boy ''Can you talk?'' He asked as if he was talking to a two year old who couldn't find his mum.

A large slap echoed. Fudou was just about ask what that was for when he realised the boy had vanished

''Where did he go?'' Fudou asked the group.

''I don't know, I just hope he never comes back!''Kidou said with a dark aura surrounding him.

Everyone backed away.

* * *

><p>Kaede:Sorry minna, my first chappie was a bit short, I'll write more soon<p>

IE cast: who is that guy anyway?

Kaede:you'll find out (evil grin)

IE cast:(Gulps)We'll be going now(Leaves at nearest exit)

Kaede:Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Kaede:Sorry it took so long to update,my pile of homework has been stacking up, the plot is going to change dramasticly, trust me!

Fudou:*Lying on sofa*well it was about time you got out of bed to do something anyway

Kaede:Look who's talking you spend most of _your_ time sleeping on _my_ sofa

Fudou:Che!

Kaede:Disclaimer if you please Midorichan

Midorikawa:Why is a disclaimer needed, i mean if you owned Inazuma Eleven then why would you write about it on a fanfiction site?

Kaede:True say...Oh well, i guess we just don't want the disclaimer to feel as if he is not needed!

* * *

><p>The next day everyone went to class as usual.<p>

Most of the soccer team were going over yesterday's event with each other when Natsumi came in with some news,

''We have a new student joining us today!'' as she said this she looked directly at Haruna.

Haruna blushed,

''I...is it...him?'' she looked away trying to hide the fact she looked like a tomato.

Natsumi smiled,

''I'm not sure, I barely got to see the files, but whoever it is they definitely play soccer, their files said that they were on their old schools soccer club and that's about all I actually read.'' She sighed.

The team looked disappointed by how much she read. Aki smiled,

''Well I know one thing, if it's the person we met yesterday or not, they will probably be great at soccer and join the soccer club!''

Everyone smiled,

''Your right, there's just no way whoever it is won't join the soccer club is there!'' Endou beamed

Kidou sighed,

''Endou, I think you're exaggerating a bit much, but...''

Sakuma, Genda and Fudou suddenly gagged Kidou! After that there was a big struggle with the often ''ow, he bit me!'' and ''get off me!'' from Kidou. The end result was Kidou gagged by a random piece of rope and Sakuma, Genda and Fudou holding their hands and rubbing large bite marks.

At that moment the teacher walked in, everyone quickly ran to their seats.

''We have a new student today'' the teacher said, not caring to notice most the students whispering to each other.

The new student walked and the team were shocked to find they were in fact the same person they met yesterday. When he noticed Haruna he gave her a smile that caused her to blush.

''This is Allielle, she's transferring here from England'' The teacher looked up to find half the class in shock and the other shock claiming their teacher had made a mistake.

''Thine teacher is correct'' Allielle said softly but loud enough to be heard above the noise.

Allielle looked confused as almost everyone in the class laughed at what she just said, seeing nothing wrong with the way she spoke.

''Quiet!'' the teacher shouted, silencing the class in an instant, ''take a seat'' she told the new student in a stern voice.

* * *

><p>At break the girls decided to show Allielle around, the last stop on their tour the clubroom,<p>

''This is the soccer club; we hold most our meetings here.'' Aki said enthusiastically ''In fact, I think the guys are in there now.'' She smiled

The girls all laughed then quietly entered the clubroom so they wouldn't get noticed. They were right the boys were in there. They were all looking at a whiteboard which Endou was standing next to holding a whiteboard pen. Ichinose put his hand up.

''Yes'' said Endou trying to sound like a teacher making a few of the club members laugh.

''G!'' Ichinose said almost shouting,

The girls sweat dropped, of all things the boys were playing hangman.

Natsumi sighed, ''Ahem''

The boys quickly tried to hide their hangman and act as if they were having an actual meeting, they just made it worse, much worse.

After being scolded by Natsumi, Endou turned to Allielle,

''You play soccer, right'' He said with a large smile

''Giese'' She spoke in a way which made it sound like she was in one of those old movies,

''In plain English please?''Endou said trying to hint on the fact that no one could understand her,

She looked at Endou confused, she had been taught Japanese in that way so it was hard to suddenly change the way she spoke, and she could barely understand Endou and the others anyway.

''That means yes!''Kazemaru said sounding triumphant,

''And how do you know that!'' Endou eyed him suspiciously

Kazemaru held up his phone revealing a Google search of 'What does giese mean' everyone laughed. After a bit of talking they all went to the pitch to play soccer, Allielle played Midfield, and was also good at forward.

After training a fight broke out! It was between Allielle and Atsuya, both claiming to be the teams' best player.

''I have been here longer and we got through loads of matches before without you, so why would we need you now?''Atsuya shouted with a slight smile on his face as if to say _I'm gonna win this argument._

Allielle smiled, ''your matches will only get harder from here on out, so just because thou hasn't need me yet, does not mean I will not be needed in the future!'' She exclaimed.

The team were in shock, it seemed Allielle was able to talk almost normally when she was angry. The air was tense; no one would dare make a noise. Allielle and Atsuya were now having a staring contest; the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife!

When the silence was eventually broken, it was by Fubuki who, although being taken over by Atsuya at the time, couldn't take the tension to the point were he collapsed on the floor!

''Sy he alright!' Allielle asksed, as if she had forgotten the fight she had just had with him. ''He is strange'' She looked at Fubuki for a bit then turned to Gouenji and asked ''Why does it seem he has two completely different personalities?''

Gouenji explained about his twin brother, about the accident and about how you know when its Atsuya or not.

A few minutes had passed before Fubuki had got up and by the time he did it was time to go home. Fubuki was staying round Gouenjis' house that night,

''You okay now?''Gouenji asked on their way home,

''Fine'' The Albino answered, Gouenji could tell that there was something on his friends mind.

''You've got something on your mind haven't you?'' the boy was beginning to worry if something was wrong with his friend.

''Well...''Fubuki started, ''It's just that...When Atsuya had that argument, it kinda seemed like he was...Well, like he was enjoying it!''

Gouenji looked at Fubuki, going over what he just said in his mind. **Did I hear that right?** He asked himself, **no, it's probably just my imagination.** The older boy thought for a while, but then smiled,

''Oh well, if it's important this won't be the last time this happens. Lets go home now''He laughed.

* * *

><p>Kaede:Whew that took longer than i though *Crying* But i still have piles of homework to do<p>

Thank you for reading, plaese R&R


End file.
